When many vehicle owners park outside they want to protect their vehicle windows from the sun, ice and snow. In summer covering the windows can reduce interior temperature by many degrees and reduce the discomfort of a hot interior and the deterioration caused by the heat. In winter covering the windshield, rear window and side windows makes the removing of ice and snow much quicker than the alternative of brushing, melting, and scraping.
Vehicle covers are available to protect the vehicle exterior from these elements. Generally these covers are fabricated from soft, pliable, weather proof fabrics. Because of the size and the amount of fabric necessary to cover the vehicle they are expensive. Unfortunately they are frequently stolen. To reduce the potential theft many locking means have been devised. Some of these locking devices use metal fasteners which can damage the vehicle finish.
Other theft deterrent devices use straps which contain enlargements which are inserted in the joints between the door and the body. These devices allow the straps to slip within the joint and therefore do not hold the cover in the proper place.